


An angel's homestay

by Starmage595



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmage595/pseuds/Starmage595
Summary: Cody was an office worker going through the motion of his daily life. This routine finds itself be upheaved when he ends up taking in a person claiming to be an angel sent to observe humans.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you check the number to make sure everything is precise?” I asked my co-worker as he was exporting his PDF file?” I asked my Rather slim friend Jack. “What, you don’t trust me enough to do this job on mine own.” I looked through the document and the information he was given and almost immediately noticed one zero that was too many. “Maybe I wouldn’t be as concerned for you if you actually counted your zeroes correctly.” Jack then proceeds to look over both files and proceeds to notice the problem too.

“W-well, its not my fault that zeroes are so monotonous, why can’t there be a way to use less Zeroes, it’ such a waste of space.” “Oh yes, its such a waste of space in this very specific area you have to write down the numbers into.” Though to be fair to him, he was getting better at not forgetting the zeroes, when we started, he forgot numerous zeroes throughout the report. “Oh, whatever its done and without any mistakes.” “You, mean it is done because your neighbor came in and saved you from another scolding.” “Why are you such a Debbie downer all the time Cody?” “I’m not a Debbie downer Jack, I am a realist” “Yeah sure, bet you say that to everyone when you crushed the mood, how you got a girlfriend acting like that will confuse the hell out of me.” 

Jack last statement caught my attention. “What girlfriend?” “Oh, playing coy about it, some of the men and women working here saw her standing in the lobby saying she was here to check up on you, dang, how you end up with someone that good, sweet personality, beautiful blonde hair, those- ““Say what I think your about to say and you’ll be wishing to rest on something pillowy.” “Point taken, so how’d you two meet, saved her from a bunch of drunk men, poetry club, dating site.” “For your knowledge she is a relative of mine, not a girlfriend.” I immediately I regretted what I said as I saw how wide Jack’s eyes were. “Before you ask for an introduction, the answer is no and even if it were yes, you would have zero chance.” And like that, those eyes went back to normal. “Killjoy.” “Realist”. Following that the day wore on as usual until it was time to clock out. As I walked home thinking back on that conversation as I pull out the key to my room as a familiar voice rings out. “Cody, this one boss has been the worse! All it does is spam its best attack.” This was the person who had started to live with me for a few weeks, someone claiming to be from the heavens.


	2. Back to the Beginning

I should probably back up a bit, my name is Cody Callahan, currently 24 years old and working for at a financing building. Much of my life I say would not be different from most people, middle of three children, went to school, got my bachelor’s and just trying to make it in the world. That was until someone showed up at the door of my apartment room, she had blonde hair and was dressed as one of those clergymen from church. “Hello, their good sir, may I ask for your assistance.”

SLAM

If there was one thing my parents told me to never fall for, it was people who come up to your door asking for assistance. As I am about to go back to my game-

BANG, BANG, BANG

“Is that how you treat a lady by slamming a door in her face, you brute, you savage, you- “  
I return to the door and open it. “What is it?” “I have come to begin my home stay with you.”

SLAM

Second thing my parents taught me, never open your house to strangers, there is no knowing who they can bring back, what they can take from you, a lot of awful things really, though I really should have let her in considering what she started to do.

BANG, BANG, BANG

“Pervert, Slimeball, scumbag, playboy.” Before the neighbors being to wonder what, the hell is going on with me, I reluctantly let her into my abode.

So, I had her sat at a table and prepared a drink for her as a gracious host, getting a better look at her, she was a sight, the blonde hair, her smile that could pierce even the coldest heart, and the holy robes she was wearing that…left a certain aspect of her body not at all up to my imagination…No, Bad Cody, bad. I needed to move this conversation to the real question. “So, what is this about a homestay, I don’t ever remember signing up for one at all.” One of the positives of being sober, you remember everything you have done so no one can try and pull something on you. But she gives me this puzzled look and says “Yeah, you did, about a week ago.” Her straight answer confused me further “No, I didn’t, I would remember something as major as taking someone in for a homestay, sure you don’t have the wrong person?” “No, I was told to go to the house with the person who had the number 8541.” At the mention of that set of numbers it was as if everything finally clicked, I reached into my wallet and pulled out a ticket I got from the local church.” You mean this?!” “Yeah, congratulation on being selected as a host for an angel in training.” “I’m sorry a what” “An angel in training, to get angel’s ready for the modern world, angel’s in training are tasked with a yearlong homestay on earth.” My concern at her once straight honesty at what she had said had me go over a place my hand on her forehead to make sure she was not hallucinating. “What, what’s wrong?” “Sorry, I was just checking to see if you had a high fever, give me a second while I go get you food maybe you are having hunger induced delusions.” “But I am an angel in training.” “Yeah, sure and I am a CEO who makes millions in a year doing the easy work and not paying anyone fairly.” She then proceeded to puff out her cheeks and looked at me with sour eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that look, you seriously show up at my place expecting shelter and a place to say and claim you are an angel, likely, your fellow thieves are planning on robbing me when I go to bed and-

FLAP

As I was ranting by a deranged conspiracy theorist, I heard a sound of something and saw the same girl with wings coming out of her back. “I mean, you put those on pretty quickly, and they look real.” As I attempt to touch them, but she then swats away my hand “Hey, no touching the wings, I don’t touch you when not asked.” “Okay, so say I believe that you are indeed an angel, why the heck do you have to do a homestay.” “Well, this was conceived as a way to help angel’s better transition to lives on earth.” “Why would angels need to live on earth.?” “To be on the ready to help those in need!” Okay, wrong question “I get that but, why a homestay” “Some angels have had issues making the adjustment, the human world seemingly is always on the move when it comes to technology, lingo, famous people. Can you believe the phrase square has been out of the culture for years now?” Looking at her, I could not tell if she was being serious or not, was she really an angel or some escaped asylum patient, I mean there was that wing thing and she is very sincere, but whether this was true or not was hard to tell. The logical side of my brain told me to politely decline her and send her on her way, but the other side told me to let her stay just for a little bit, maybe someone was looking for her and it would be easy to set up a meeting to reunite the two. “Okay, you’ve won me over, I will let you stay over.” She begins to smile “for now, but if you try anything funny you can go find someone else to cheat out of their belongings.” Even after that she then proceeds to bring her hands together and begins to say “You truly are a kind soul Cody Callahan, may this prayer of good will reach the heavens to bless you for your selfless act. …Wait did I even give her my name, heck I didn’t even ask her for her name, god, what is wrong with me I better-“By the way, the name is Anna Wiles, I hope to learn much from you.” “Something tells me, she has been telling me the truth the whole time.


	3. Learnig about the world

“So, do you have any dietary restrictions or things you can’t eat?” Anna looks at me in confusion. “Huh” “What can you eat not eat” This conversation spun out as I was prepping her for staying here seeing as how I was taking this up. Despite giving her the okay to use my room, she was perfectly fine just sleeping on the fold out bed in the living area, she already had a suitcase full of her stuff so moving was not an issue, I would figure out soon if she could function on her own. There was just one last issue, what was she okay with eating.

“Do you practice lent all the time, so you don’t eat any kind of meat on Friday’s, are you vegetarian, are you vegan, what Do I need to change about my menu plans” …” What’s a vegetarian?” Oh boy, how much of the world does she really not know “It means you don’t eat any living creatures at all, or you go the full mile and eat nothing that comes from living creatures. She once again looks confused “Why would people subject themselves to that?” Why would you be judgmental of how people go about their lives and what they eat. “It’s healthier, you feel better, and its better on the environment.” She almost asks a question but “and before you go asking if I am a vegetarian, all I said came from word of mouth” “Oh okay, umm, no not really.” “You’re sure, because I don’t want to hear complaints about what I put on the table” “As long as the animals were treated with kindness in their lives, I am okay with anything” Thank god this does not mess my plans up that much for meals, okay now I can head to the grocery store and- “So you do cook?” She asked as if our conversation was going somewhere different” “Yes, I do cook, I live alone and need some way to fend for myself without going through a drive through every day.” “Sorry, I just thought that someone at your age would be living off frozen food and ramen.” At the mere mention of those two things, I feel a rant coming on. “No, I would never degrade to such lengths, the only thing in the freezer is ice cream, some fruits and vegetables, meat, and waffles!” I immediately realize that I sort of exploded at her and quickly retracted. “Sorry, sorry, I just am not into doing the easy way on certain things- ““COOOOOOOL!” Huh, did she just say cool “That kind of fiery passion for food, the unwillingness to take an easy way, you really are amazing” Wow, she is very easy to impress, ugh, whatever I need to head to the store before the deals end. “Okay, I will be back, please don’t answer the door, or burn this place down.” “Why are you treating me like a child?!” “Because I don’t know how much of an adult you actually are.” I close the door as I head to the store.  
...  
“Because I don’t know how much of an adult you actually are.” That was the last thing he said as he left the small apartment, to think that he would say that I am still childish. “Ohhhh, I bet I am technically older than you by century.” Feeling proud of my comeback, I proceeded to explore my new environment. “Don’t touch anything, humph, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” The first thing I investigated was the large black rectangle sitting in the living room, I think this is a television, but that cannot be, where is the knob and it is more of a box with an antenna that you must work with to get anything. As I feel around the T.V, I press the small black buttons to see what they do and one of them seems to turn it on. “(Why was the on button on the underside of the tv, who would guess it was there)” As I was thinking this, I heard something talking “After the break, a man is the father to bunch of camel’s, its less ridiculous than you think.” A man father’s a bunch of camel’s? What could that mean. “Tired of all those diets that takes months and require you to eat absolutely nothing for a year with minimal results, want to eat all the cards and fatty foods you ever wanted to” I wasn’t thinking that, but you have me interested spokesperson “Than you need Athena’s Ultra Calorie Burning tablets.” I did not know that Athena was selling health tablets “It’s really simple just ingest a tablet at the beginning of every week and watch as your waist slims down over the next few weeks and go from a XXXL pants M sized pants” I cannot believe that human medicine has advanced so far in the past couple of years that weight loss is in tablets now. “Warning, do not take Athena’s UCB tablets if you are pregnant, smoking, taking other medication, people have complained about dizziness, high fever, diarrhea, blood loss, loss of hearing and taste, and brain damage and sterilization, please see you physician before taking UCB.” …, why would anyone take that if that could happen, maybe it is because they are still early in weight loss tablet history, that is right for the moment, I must absorb as much information of this T.V, this is the first step in becoming more accustomed to earth.  
…   
Alright, got everything for the next week, some snack foods and I was even able to get my hands on some of those cream puffs. I would say that was as good a shopping trip that I could have, now to start making dinner and- “Oh Cody, your back, can you believe just how crazy the world is now, people eating soap, reality TV, did you know that a man was the father of some camels. “… I realized leaving her alone with such information was probably not the best idea now after this. Maybe those child locks would be a good thing.


	4. Work Day

So, after having a long talk with her to never take much of what the tv’s show you and to avoid certain channels. The rest of the night went off without many issues, dinner was fine, and she did not have many issues with sleeping, but I knew that tomorrow was going to be the major challenge of whether this was going to work or not. I was going to be gone for over, being gone for a workday.  
“I will be gone for most of the day today.” “…Okay.” “So, promise me from the time I am gone to the time I get back, you will not do anything that may hurt my reputation here. “What do you expect I am going to do, go door to door selling bibles or nagging people about faith.” “Wow, I didn’t know you stereotyped yourself” “Or Maybe I was just putting words in your mouth” “Just, don’t go to the channels I told you not to go to, answer the door, or call any numbers that are not the one’s I left for you, are we clear.” “Yes dad” “I’m 24!” “You act more like a mom.” “I’m just going to leave now okay.” “Okay.”  
…  
Yeesh, he claims he is 24 but it seems he is an old man watching over his children. Well, let us see what is available to me to spend time on today. Well, I was about to spend more time on the Television waves for more information, but then I noticed below the television was these two other devices. One was a black parallelogram and the other was a tablet in some dock. Along side both was a note I guess was left by Cody which said (These are game consoles, if you feel like playing turn the tv to Video 1 for the HS4 and TV 2 for the Watch, just do not save over anything that is already there. To switch modes, hit input and move down to the option.) What does he mean by save over anything, well I can give this a try, So hit input on the remote, I guess let’s start with the watch, so TV 2? Did he explain how to turn this on, wait hang on, that button on the top is the same that is on the tv for power, so if I press this.

Click

It is on, it is on! Okay what now “press any button on the controller 3 times.” I could have figured that out, thank you so much. So, three taps and…choices, so many choices. This is so different from game consoles I know of where it just takes you immediately to the game rather than options. “Ummmm, what should I…” Oh, I remember that controller, from the GVS, let’s pick that icon, yes, yes, this is all so familiar, let’s start here and then I can ask Cody about the other icons and what they were for.  
…  
“Aaachoooo” oh, god, someone is talking about me behind my back aren’t they. “Coming down with a cold over there, maybe that’s the warning the warm you cold heart.” “Very funny Kevin, you must have been working on that all of last week. Maybe for Christmas I’ll finally buy you that joke book you so desperately need.” Go to hell, you’re the only person who doesn’t find me funny, am I right everyone that Cody the tin man has no funny bone.” As laughs erupt around the office, I am reminded that Christmas is around the corner “Its simple really, if you don’t have someone to beat you down from time to time, you’ll stop improving and start to grow stagnate.” “Oh wow, more first year philosophy from Cody himself, maybe you are spending to much time with the boss. The two of you now buddy-buddy now suddenly, what happened to the friendship we had.” As he continued to go on this tangent, I continued my work. “-how much is she giving you to spend time with her, bet it’s chump change, just to listen to her complain about how much she works, the fact she doesn’t have a boyfriend, the way she is around here, she probably will end up a lonely cat grandma who-“ “She’s been behind you since the boyfriend line buddy.” “What…oh, Susan my what fine weather it is we have today, you know, heh heh, you know I was talking about a different loser boss you, your cool, your cool and-“ Kiss ass mode engaged as Susan started to say “You know you have such an amazing sense of humor Mr. Barnaby, maybe I can learn a bit from it. how about, you stay behind for a few more minutes for that comedy routine you just did rather than working.” “Yes mam.” “Now get back to work Bobo.” Defeated, Jack sits down dejected and proceeds to start working.” So how much overtime does this now make? 1 hour, 2 hours cumulative?” I don’t want to hear it.” “You bring this on yourself, I do nothing to pressure you into making an ass of yourself.” “Just you watch, I will be a king of comedy before you know while you wallow in this shit hole of a job.” “That’s an extra 30 seconds, Barnaby!” “Man, I need a drink after this, you free tonight.” I thought about it for a little bit considering that there was Anna, and I didn’t know if she could fend for herself that night. “Give me a second I need to make a call on that.” I called my home phone expecting Anna to pick but nothing. “What, are you now a responsible pet owner or something.” “Ugh fine, But I’m leaving at about 8 to head home.” “Or else your dog will pee on the floor from loneliness.” More along the lines she could end up doing something that I don’t want to happen.  
…  
“One more round, One more round. I’m sure I can get that high score this time” It was during this time of playing this console that I learned about the dangers of the human world. Puzzle games that go on forever.


	5. A Night Out

“So, this is what you have been doing when you didn’t pick up.” I did not know what to expect coming back but her being stuck in front of the T.V playing a game was not something, she almost looked like a child either on a sick day or on a weekend. “Anna… Anna… if you don’t answer back, I am turning the console off.” “Hissssssssss.” Really, you get angry about that. “How could you attempt to be so cruel to me, when I finally found my groove near the end of it to get to the max level with speed and- ““more like I would just put it in sleep mode.” “Sleep mode?” “Yeah, you have to turn it off by holding the button down and selecting on the screen.” She then proceeded to puff her cheeks out upon hearing this, seriously how old are you mentally?” “That was such a mean trick you just tried to pull you know.” “Well, I was wanting to tell you that I was making early dinner because I am going back out in a little bit.” “To do what.” “Just to hang out with some work buddies that’s it.” “Ah-““If the words out of your mouth are any variant on, I can’t believe you have friends, you’ll be out on the streets in no time!” “Kill joy.” “Whatever, we’re having carbonara tonight, don’t fall back into too much of a trance.” “Yes…Dad.” Ignore it, just ignore it.

“Ohhh, it’s so tasty.” “Told you I could cook, needed to not spend too much on fast food.” “I’m surprised you went full traditional with the egg coating too.” Been wanting to try this one for a while” “SLUUUURRRRP” “…” “What’s wrong, don’t like.” “No, its just that umm, did you slurp your noodles.” “Oh yeah, sorry bad habit when I have noodles. SLURRRRRP” “You did it again.” “Oh, sorry I try to not do it around people, bad habit.” “Think about other people’s appetite when you do that.” “SLURRRP” “Really?!” “Okay, last time I promise I swear it will never happen again.” … “SLUUURP.” “Sigh, so what are we having tomorrow. Hopefully not something you can slurp?” “Well thankfully for you tomorrow is Pork Tuesday so we are doing a swiss cheese encrusted pork chop with carrot mash and green beans.” “Pork Tuesday?” “Oh yeah, so I never have the same protein everyday I have a schedule about what the protein I cook with is.” I point her towards the menu I have on the refrigerator which she looks at. “Meatless Friday.” “Yeah, I have been trying to expand my palette, so I have added that a while back. “So, does that mean its just beans as the protein. “No, there’s stuff like Tofu, Tempeh, Quinoa.” Why does it feel like you just made some of those things up?” You’re telling me you never heard of Tofu.” “Nope.” “A food that was created 2000 years ago and is now used in most of the world.” “Do you really think I took the time to learn about a niche food product instead of learning about how to be around people and not make myself look stupid.” “Ughh, it’s a soy-based product that is best described as a flavor sponge.” “why would you eat a sponge?” “That’s a metaphor.” “I-I knew that.” As much as this conversation is stimulating me, I probably should go down to the bar since he is probably almost done.” “Okay, I’ll be back in a few hours, so go back to whatever you were doing beforehand.” “Have fun, its not like you have trouble with that.” “Sure.”  
…  
… “Okay, five minutes and then I will start tailing him.”  
…  
“As I arrive at our usual hangout, The Zesty Mug.” I walk in and just as quickly as I walk in “Hey, Cody, get over here we have already started.” There was Jack already probably a few drinks in and there was two other familiar faces, Valerie, and Derek. The waiter nearby asks what I will have, I tell him a cola and to get me an order of cream puffs. “How many drinks is he in already?” Valerie started “He’s had a few shots already; I’d say he still has a bit in him.” “I’m not drunk yet! I am just a bit hazed that is all. Frank then opened with saying “Is there really a difference, you are already letting your inhibitions habits go.” “Oh if you had to deal with that boss of ours breathing down your neck, you’d be pounding drinks as quickly as I have been.” At which point Valerie points out. “Yeah, but you’re her favorite, with how much you quip and joke about instead of doing work, its probably some of the only interaction she gets with her fellow workers in a day.” We all chuckle a bit at that and then Frank added. “Yeah, you’re like the light in her often-dreary day, how would she react if you handed in a resignation letter, maybe she would give you a raise, new position, maybe even ask you to marry her. “Ugggh, gross, no way I have visions for my future, and it is not being stuck at this job married to that stuck up grouch.” After he says that I tell him “Now, you only say that because you know nothing about her, all you know is the office persona.” After downing another shot, Jack gives me the look and speaks. “Oh wow, 1st year philosophy from Cody, bet you made the most out of school if you can spout stuff like that.” Because you are a perfect example of some of those lesson, for example I have seen two of your persona’s, the dumb jokester who constantly shoves his own foot in his mouth and the angry drunk who does nothing but bitch and complain.” He proceeds to flip me off as the crème puffs arrive. “Here’s my only reason for being here.” As I begin to start on my first one, Valerie proceeds to ask “So, you now have a pet according to Jack.” “Ugh, I don’t have a pet okay.” “Then what was the reason you went home first and then came here?” Frank’s question was something I should have expected, but I could not come up with an answer that sounded reasonable. “Ummmm, a family member is staying over for a bit.” “What for?” “A business trip, cheaper to stay with me rather than going to a hotel room.” Val then asked. “What, they can’t fend for themselves?” “Oh, they are an awful cook, the worst you know, the last time they made food everyone got sick.” “Okay…but couldn’t they go out and eat somewhere with their friends.” Dang it, I knew this story had holes in this but I thought they would’ve given up at this point, at this point Valerie gets this obnoxious big smirk on her face as if she knows what’s going on. “I see what’s going on here, you finally got yourself a girlfriend huh.” “What, no! It’s nothing like that, you see it’s- “Ohhhh, your in love, why didn’t you tell me this?” At that moment all of the worst things were happening as Anna came in and now things were extremely complicated.


	6. Cupid Class Angel

“So let’s see here, there’s a slim guy pounding down drinks and appears to be a complainer, a cool girl with a bit of a sharp tongue and rather bland looking other guy.” So these are his friends that he was going to go hang out with. Quite the…unique bunch he is around, wonder what they are talking about, oh angel’s third eye, what is it they are talking about” …first year philosophy coming from Cody, bet you made the most out of school if you can spout stuff like that.” Because you are a perfect example of some of those lesson, for example I have seen two of your persona’s, the dumb jokester who constantly shoves his own foot in his mouth and the angry drunk who does nothing but bitch and complain.” Oh, is he a philosopher, he never brought that up with me before hand, though I haven’t really seen him working on anything, maybe he is working here to get funds for his first major work piece. Oh it seems they are on a different topic, wonder what this is about ““So, you now have a pet according to Jack.” “…A pet, when did he get one, I haven’t heard anything about this, oh is it a cat, maybe a pupper, Ummmm, a family member is staying over for a bit.” LIAR, we are not related in any sense, ohh, I hope you are ready to pray to gods for your sin Cody. “Okay…but couldn’t they go out and eat somewhere with their friends.” Yes, call him out on his BS for being the disgusting lying piece of garbage he is, oh I wonder how they are punishing him. “…girlfriend…” Girlfriend, hmm, what could that mean, are they talking about Cody, but what is this about, ohhh, maybe it is with that girl sitting across from him. This has just gotten a whole lot more interesting, maybe I should go in and help him with his love life. I always fashioned myself as an honorary Cupid Class angel. So I strode right in and said ““Ohhhh, your in love, why didn’t you tell me this?” After saying this Cody gave me the look of he wanted to die right their and now after I had come in,I give him a thumbs up and the look of I am here to help, only to give the look of get the hell out of here before you do something stupid, that was until one of his friends opened up. “So, who is this Cody.” “I bet it is that girlfriend we were speculating abouth, look ath her, beauthiful golden locks, polithe, gifthed with ballistha’s, why god, why him and not me who is dathing firsth.” I look at him with concern until the black-haired girl says. “Don’t worry about him, he’s a bit too gone to be of any use to this conversation. “I’ll thell you when I am to far gone oh, oh, sob, sob, sob.” At this point he is practically a sobbing mess, maybe those come to Jesus meetings need to happen soon. “So, ignoring him, what is your relationship with Cody here, are you a lover, or are you a relative.” At that I can feel my cheeks blushing up at this, where would she get such an idea about that, I would say we had the chemistry of oil and water. “No, it’s nothing like that!” At that moment I realized that both me and Cody said it in almost perfect unison. “Why are you copying me?! Me, what about you? Dangit stop that!” At that point the girl started giggling a bit at the situation and said “Okay, maybe I was probably far off, maybe the whole family story is actually true with how you to act together.” “That’s not-“Cody then put his hand over my mouth and said. “Yep, that is totally true, we are like bash cousins all the way through.” He then gives me the look that feels like it is telling me tell the truth and be ready to sleep outside tonight, I’ll let this slide Cody, but know I will not take anymore lying. “Well, this is surprising.” The other guy begins talking “Didn’t think that Cody had any family.” “What is that suppose to mean Frank.” “Well, I thought you were the first in line of a generation of work robots meant to takeover us normal humans after the technology was worked out.” “Oh, how bout we see if that is true, I can slash my arm and see if I can bleed.” “No, no, no, I am perfectly fine still eating here.” The black haired girl then giggled a little and said “Still quite queasy around bodily fluids Jack, I thought that 24 hour marathon of horror could help you.” “Oh, you mean the event where you told me we were going to watch the documentary channel’s 24 hour marathon covering the biggest moments of World War 2 and then you blindsided me with that day of terror, you psychopath.” “That seemed like a rather cruel thing to do a friend.” I told the black-haired girl. “Ummm, sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves, I am Valerie, this is Frank, and the person drinking himself into liver failure is Jack.” “I’ll show you liver failure, you bitch.” “I am Anna, and Valerie, its not a good thing to lie like that, you should’ve been honest about it.” “But movies are always best enjoyed with other people, there’s nothing like a group experience where you either tear the movie apart or laugh, cry, or cheer when moments of greatness happen.” “Maybe we would be more willing to join your movie marathon’s if you didn’t try to binge for 24 hours.” “Well maybe if some people were not wimps and capable of going from 12 am to 12 am.” “Well maybe I would like to ingest my entertainment or art in reasonable intervals.” As those two go at it, I look towards the only other person still capable of giving me an explanation. “Well, this is normal for those two.” “Its normal to argue with friends?” “The two of them will get into these petty squabbles, for example a couple of weeks ago, they argued about how they go about their playstyle’s for Role playing games, and then there was this one time they argued about the quality of a book they both read.” “It almost sounds like their lovers.” At saying this, Frank started to giggle a bit and then said “Lovers, hahahahahaha, oh, man I don’t think anything you could say would make me laugh like that.” “What?” “The idea of those two together, they probably would chop each other’s head off if they had to spend all of their lives together like that.” Are you claiming I am wrong?” “If those two somehow end up in a relationship, I will willingly sit through one of her 24-hour romance movie days.” Is this person trying to claim my belief of love is wrong? Oh, he will rue the day he made fun of me on that.

After a while, they finished up and we dragged Jack out into a car as they said goodbye to us, after they left, Cody Grabbed my shoulder. “So, you want to explain what the hell you are doing here?” “Hey, I was curious, I wanted to know about your social life, come on, let go, your cutting of my circulation.” “I’ll do more than that, if you ever pull anything like that ever again.” “So, what do you think of Valerie.” “What?” “Val, the black haired girl, I could feel a bit of a connection coming off between the two of you, I do think of myself as an honorary Cupid ang-“ “Not if she was the last girl on earth and even then that’s a big if.”


	7. Boss' Hidden Passion

“ Mrs. Faye, how long will those files take to be completed.” “Should be the end of the shift Mrs. Rose.” “Okay, if you manage to finish ahead of schedule, then can you start on these documents for Regent Cinema.” “Oh, you don’t want Jack to handle this one mam?” “As much as I want him to handle this kind of document, I am concerned the data he will enter will end up being full of errors.” “Well, how is he going to learn if he keeps getting the easy things, maybe you are coddling him a bit too much.” “Mrs. Faye I would leave your weird fantasies to yourself and focus on what you are working on.” “Yes boss.” As I left Mrs. Faye to her work I headed back to my office and closed the door behind me. “Okay, I held a slight conversation with someone today, I feel that is a win for me.” As I gave myself a fist pump and sat down, I begin to write out reports. Truthfully, I have always had issues with being around people, trying to find conversation points to interact with people, I found that many people had fears about me, as this stone-cold woman who never shows emotion, so I have been trying to make much more concerted efforts in order interact with my workers. The results have been mixed to say the least, some conversations I say went well, for example my conversation with Mr. Faye earlier. Bu then there are the likes of Mr. Barnaby. It feels like that we can never hit it off at all, and it feels like he has zero respect for me. Ugh, why is it so hard to try and balance being the boss and a fellow worker. So why take a job that would require me talking with many people. Well, I felt that this would help me step out of my comfort zone and well it paid well, what else do I need to have take this job. The only problem is that so many people view me as this she-devil who enjoys watching others suffer. But despite that I did have one person who I could trust and call a friend, Cody Callahan. He surprisingly has a very strong work ethic, delivering quality work with what he does. I thought he was very work oriented and did not have much free time…until that one day.

Truth be told, I am a serious fan of Japanese Tokusatsu, ever since college I have rediscovered my love from childhood and have been trying to keep up with new releases and revisiting some of the old classics. Whether it is for the stories that these series create or the action they have, I have been hooked for years now. Of course, I hid this from the workplace, while their maybe people like me in terms of my love for the genre, I was concerned how people would look at me afterwards. I know, it should not really matter at all, but I kept my personal life away from the business. That was until that day. I was visiting a specialty shop that had a bunch of apparel and trinkets, so I went them to pick up some items for the toku I had just finished, Phalanx Senshi’s, Gladiorius. As I was looking through what I had specifically wanted, my blood froze when I heard something. “Hey boss, is that you, what are you doing here.” There was Cody standing right next to me looking at me with some questions, could I just die now, was a chance I could go to heaven, he sat next to that Jack guy and lord knows if he found out it would be all over. “I am here for my niece; she was wanting one of those little figurines of some new show that was airing.” Why did I not say nephew… it would have been far more believable if I had said that even though… “Boss?” Now he is looking at me with confusion, maybe he is not buying or maybe he does not know how to comprehend what is being said… “Boss?” Please go away, it would be so amazing if he just disappeared. “You know you don’t have to lie to me you know.” Eh. “For starters, the signature on the board of favorite customers is yours right.” As he points towards that wall, I fall to my knees in defeat as my secret had been discovered. “So,” Now his face was extremely close, what is going on.” “What do you watch, Driving Heroes, Senshi Heroes, DoubleMan,.” Wait what. “How long have you been watching, did you start classic or modern, what are some of your favorites.” He is not laughing at me “Um, sir.” It seems the store manager had come by. “Con you have this conversation elsewhere?” “Oh yes, sorry about that.” After that we bought what we had come for and we stopped by a local café, turns out Cody was a major fan just like me, having been watching since childhood and trying to keep up with new releases. We spent a bit of time talking about some of our favorite season’s and moments, and maybe some of the trash we had found enjoyment in watching. “I mean I didn’t hate Warrior, I thought it was pretty but it got really repetitive and that was where my problems start.” “Really, I thought the season was an okay watch for the most part.” “I guess it was more a disappointment thing for me than anything else, I was really looking forward to it with how it looked and the fight choreography.” That first conversation we had lasted a good couple of hours after that, we traded phone numbers and headed back to the lives we had before that meeting. But that was the first real conversation I had with any of the people that I oversaw, it was the confidence booster that I so desperately needed. Unfortunately that was 6 months ago and really he is the only one who I have had a legitimate conversation, I thought that since I broke the hurdle that the rest would be easy, but its so hard to have any kind of real conversation.”

“KNOCK, KNOCK.” 

“Come in.” “Here’s the data for Funkin Fries and Chips.” “Thank you.” As I looked up I notice it was Cody who brought me the data and he had that dumb smirk on his face. “You know have you tried trying to find things you have common with other people like me, hobby’s, food, your love life.” “T-That’s an evening of talking about last week’s episodes for both Azure’s toku’s.”


End file.
